The Offer
Episode 8, Season 2 of Home. Enjoy and please tell me what you think :) Dedicated to Arti Thanks for being the greatest administrator we could ever ask for The Offer “WaterClan, we can’t give up!” Bramblestar’s loud voice rung through camp; as the battle began to rap itself up, and the StarClan cats quickly began to retreat. I bit the tail of one of the StarClan cats before me, helping Eclipsepaw as he finally accepted defeat, and turned around running. I let out a loud pant, deciding to watch for the moment, as the final StarClan cat was finally driven away. And the tired camp was left to themselves. “That’s the fifth time in the past ten sunrises,” Wetstream panted, as a long bloody gash down her pelt made the cause of her departure to the medicine cat’s den obvious. Bramblestar nodded, her face made it clear that she was not just worn out from the battle but worried about its results as well. “StarClan won’t give up,” She claimed from where she stood, by Redpoppy’s side. I could hear Redpoppy replying, “I know. And with each attack they grow harder to fend off. We have to act soon.” Bramblestar nodded, “There must be some way which we can defeat StarClan through. We’ve already lost a lot of territory to them; almost half of it, but I am determined to win this war and take it back.” “They have an advantage in numbers, not skills,” Redpoppy was obviously pondering, “They can’t fight nearly as well as us.” “But we can’t suddenly grow in numbers. Kits won’t become apprentices for six whole moons, if we suddenly beg queens to give birth.” “What if we found allies,” Redpoppy offered. “Star has basically taken over all the cats in the twolog place, though,” Bramblestar claimed, before her mind’s quick speed seemed to slow, as she remembered something. “FireClan.” There were several long moments I could hear drawn out between the two senior WaterClan cats. “It might be worth a shot,” Redpoppy claimed. “They probably hate us.” “I’m sure Star has been bothering them too,” Redpoppy offered, “I can’t imagine she would attack us as heavily as she does and leave them alone. Especially since much of the territory she captured includes our border with them.” “It ‘’might’’ be worth a shot,” Bramblestar was obviously thinking now, considering the option. “It might be our only shot,” Redpoppy gently whispered. “I hope it won’t come to that.” “I feel like it already has.” >>>> “An allegiance with FireClan?” Nightpaw seemed utterly horrified by the very idea, “''Why?” “Better than having StarClan take over I suppose,” Rainpaw murmured gently as the three of us scared a small mouse, ignoring our loud stomachs. The Clan had been wasting to much effort on fighting that they could hardly find any for hunting.” “I’m sure we could take them on our own,” Nightpaw offered. “We are doing a wonderful job of that right now,” I murmured, “After all; we've already lost half of our territory.” Nightpaw sighed, “Isn't there anyone other than FireClan?” She asked, “Asking them would be like accepting defeat.” “If it saves WaterClan maybe that’s what’s necessary,” Rainpaw claimed, scrapping up whatever meat was left on the bones. Nightpaw sighed, “I can’t believe that it has come to this.” “I don’t think any of us ever thought that it could.” >>>> Mistypaw poked me gently, and I spun around, facing her softly, “Yes?” I whispered. She angled her ears towards Bramblestar and Forestheart who were in deep discussion. “They have become dangerous,” Bramblestar was claiming, “I want to gather the ideas of all my senior warriors.” Forestheart was silent for a moment, “They are very strong,” She agreed, “But I feel as though we are overestimating them a little bit. I think they are scarring us more than we need, and that is a distraction while we are fighting them.” “That’s very likely,” Bramblestar nodded, while Mistypaw and I watched the two warriors in conversation. Suddenly her head turned down and she met our gaze, giving us a gentle roll of the eyes, before turning around back to Forestheart, “Want to speak of these matters somewhere else.” Her whiskers twitched with amusement, “Sure.” Mistypaw sighed, “You ruined it, Aquapaw!” “ME?” I shrieked, “I did ‘’not’’ give us away! You did!” We glared at each other for a few moments before breaking into giggles and turning back to our prey. “I wonder how we will get out of this situation.” “We all do.” >>>> “Good catch!” I heard Rainpaw calling beside me and I purred. “Thanks!” I was more proud of myself than I let on for successfully being able to catch the mouse that stood at my paws. “You’re getting better at hunting.” “I hope I continue to do so,” I smiled for the first time in a long time; it had been so hard to do so with Star lingering about. “That’s nothing compared to this,” Scarpaw was soon at our sides, a huge sparrow caught in our jaws. I rolled my eyes, “You got lucky.” Bramblestar had made the loner an apprentice of our Clan as soon as she had joined and had agreed to mentor him herself. And it really was showing that he had such a great mentor. The cocky apprentice was great at hunting, fighting and battle tactics. Before when warriors discussed who they though among the apprentices was the most likely to become the next Clan leader it would be, “They are all too noisy and wild to ‘’ever’’ become Clan leader.” But the answer was now morphing to become “Scarpaw.” Which was a little strange, considering that he was once one of Star’s cats; and therefore shouldn't have been treated so optimistically by the rest of the Clan. But he seemed to avoid any suspicion anyways, and was turning out to be one of the best apprentices in the Clan. After me, of course. “Star!” I could hear a faint shriek coming from far away and the three of us exchanged quick glances before dropping the prey and turning around; running back to camp. I could feel my pawsteps slamming against the ground, my heartbeat fast and my claws ready for battle. As soon as I reached the entrance to camp, I could unsheathed my claws, and was quickly glancing around trying to spot a cat to jump on. “Calm down, Aquapaw,” Bramblestar had a strangely clam voice for what I had assumed was the heat of the battle. “Where are the StarClan cats?” I hissed, spinning my head around to see if they were possibly standing behind me. “Not meaning to disappoint you but they aren't here to fight,” Bramblestar claimed and I glanced towards her again to see two unfamiliar, foul-scented cats by her side. “StarClan!” I hissed. “Aquapaw,” I found my mentor glaring at me, as she stepped out from among a crowd of gathered cats, “They are here to talk.” “Oh,” I felt myself blushing as I pulled back into a regular stance, and Rainpaw flicked my nose, obviously laughing on the inside. I gave her a harsh glare, to inform her that I would settle the teasing notion later, when I wasn't being stared at by the whole Clan. “Sorry,” I squeaked. Bramblestar smiled, “It’s alright,” She claimed, before turning back to the StarClan cats, “What is your message?” There was a tense moment of silence, “Star has a request.” “What may that be?” Bramblestar’s eyes narrowed and the whole Clan was quiet for a moment while they waited to hear what would be offered this time. “Star is willing...” The silence was unbearable. “To leave you alone.” The Clan erupted into cheers, not even waiting to hear the rest of what he had to say. Bramblestar flicked her tail gently to calm them down as she turned to the cat who had spoken. “What does she want in return?” “She wants you to take the territory by the twolegs place-where we used to live- and for StarClan to obtain your original territory before we began to win over some of it.” And then the cheer died out. It was replaced by angry shouts, and I could feel my own blood boiling as I glared at the StarClan cats, all seemingly unfazed my the hatred directed at them. “Scum!” I snarled. “Go,” Bramblestar swung her tail, “Our answer is ‘no.’” “You will regret this,” One of them whispered before leading the others out with a flick of his tail. “No you will,” Bramblestar fiercely whispered following them with their gaze until they had made their way out of camp. As soon as they had gone the Clan broke into nervous clatter, and I exchanged a worried glance with Rainpaw and Scarpaw. “Everything just got so much more dangerous,” Rainpaw whispered. I could hear Bramblestar sighing, “There appears to be no way to avoid battle with Star and her group anymore.” “Are we going to ask FireClan for help?” A loud cat called from among the chaos, and I could see Bramblestar’s face changing to one of conflict. “I don’t know,” She responded, “If it is a good idea of not.” “Do we have any other choice?” I piped up, glancing at her curiously. “If we want to win; I don’t think we do.” I felt my tone about asking for help from FireClan suddenly shifting. If we needed them to survive, as much as we may have hated the fact... “But it’s FireClan; anything involving them always ends up bad, and we don’t even know if they will accept,” Bramblestar sighed and I could tell she was more stressed than she was letting on. “I see,” I nodded gently while the Clan continued to buzz anxiously. “But if it is our only shot?” Scarpaw was regarding Bramblestar cautiously and there was a tight moment between the mentor and apprentice. Bramblestar sighed, “I need to think about this.” Scarpaw dipped his head gently, “I understand.” >>>> ''Wake up, Aquapaw, I felt my side gently being prodded and pushed my eyes open to find an unfamiliar cat standing before me. “Who are you?” I gasped. “Just a random StarClan cat,” She assured me, “And I have come to show you something important; which I wish for you to share with others.” “What’s that?” “Bramblestar is making a decision with the cats of StarClan,” She claimed, “And it’s not an easy one. I know the apprentices were ranting about the choices she was or she wasn't making; but I thought it would be good for them to have a messenger to show them how difficult it is for her.” “Why me?” I asked, feeling very honored. “Because you talk a lot; the news will sure spread fast if it starts with you.” Or not so honored after all. “Alright,” I whispered gently and the StarClan cat smiled at me before suddenly fading away and replacing herself with a starnge scene. Bramblestar was standing before several StarClan cats, obviously deep in though and confused over something. “I don’t know what to do...” She murmured gently, “I’ll be wrong either way...” “Do what is best for your Clan,” One of the StarClan cats replied, “Their safety is more important than their satisfaction.” “I don’t know the answer to that either,” Bramblestar murmured gently. “Then trust your instincts.” There was a tense moment of silence between the cats before Bramblestar sighed, “The Clan won’t be happy but we have to ask FireClan for help.” The StarClan cats all smiled at each other, “Good choice,” they echoed to her before they all began to fade away. >>>> “I can’t believe it!” Pebblepaw exclaimed, anger available in her face, “Bramblestar went off to ask FireClan for help!” The apprentice den burst into murmurs as soon as she entered the den, while I blinked sleep out of my eyes. But for once I didn’t find myself joining into the angry murmurs. I had been given a glimpse at how difficult Bramblestar’s life was compared to how simple it seemed to others. I guess sometimes, we didn’t realize the importance and value of some cats, just because we have never been put in the same situation as them. And never probably would. So taking a silent moment of inner appreciation towards the brown tabby she-cat, I turned my head up to the stars and thanked StarClan for blessing us with Bramblestar. The end Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Home Category:WFW 1 Category:Adventure